Savory Desserts Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir
by Shipfinder
Summary: Two years have past for the young heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir in Paris. And they still do not know either alter-egos identities. But will they find out who's behind the mask? Will something change between the two teens Marinette and Adrien? lots of Adrienette :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Newbie here, but will try my best for this fan fiction story of Ladynoir, Adrienette, Marichat, Ladrien. :) Luv'yall, enjoy. Btw not sure if it will be chapter or dabbles of erupting ideas**

Two years have past for the young heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir in Paris. And they still do not know either alter-egos identities. there will be a slight post reveal...

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from _Miraculous: tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir_  
**

* * *

It's a Friday, and that means Marinette can go to the rooftops of Paris as Ladybug, and join her partner Chat Noir for patrol. She goes to her room, and transforms, leaping out of her bedroom window out to the rest of the city. As Ladybug glides through the sky with her yo yo thrusting her high in the sky, she sees the sky illuminating bright orange, pink, and yellow. She lands on a rooftop near a mansion, in which she recognizes is her crush's house, _Adrien_.

Over the past two years since she met Adrien, she has been a less stuttering mess around him, and they've gotten more comfortable around each other, unless he compliments her drawings, or when they head out with Nino and Alya to the Movies,or bakery that is. She hears a small thud and turns to see Chat Noir with a kind broad smile.

 _"_ M'lady" he walks towards her and grabs hold of her hand and kisses it as he bows, she takes back her hand, with an annoyed but friendly groan.

"Hey kitty, are you up for a night of patrol?"

"Yup, but you know... I think we've both noticed there hasn't been much akuma attacks lately, do you think Hawkmoth might be up to something?"

Ladybug looks at him with a brow raised,with a slight expression of concern,"He might be up to no good, so lets keep a look out, okay," She glances to they sunset of bright colors.

Chat looks at her in awe, the way the warm light caresses her face, and her hair. The curve of her smile sending him a warm feeling. He catches himself staring at her with a smile, and averts his gaze to the rest of the city.

"We caught ourselves lucky this week haven't we, i mean with out all the troubling akuma attacks" She said with a comforting smile.

"Indeed we have M'lady, I think the luck is radiating from you" He said with a wink. He always thought that this girl is probably the kindest person to meet-if he knew her civilian form, that she could make anyone's day brighter. He actually tried to look for clues as to her identity, but to no avail; Although every time he saw those bluebell eyes of hers, they seemed familiar as if he knows her in civilian form, but he puts that in the back of his mind, as to-he's aware that he loves hanging out with Ladybug. She brave, smart, fun, beautiful, and just..amazing; he doesn't care who the girl behind the mask is, all he knows is that he loves her with or without the mask.

"Well, I am a lucky Ladybug," she said with a grin tilting her head, " ...Say if I win a race with ya, you owe me a chocolate crepe, because I'll then have proven my theory that I'm faster than you" she said with a competitive grin.

"Challenge accepted M'Lady, but if _I_ win you owe me a kiss on the cheek" he said with a mischievous smirk.

Gosh, why didn't she think of what he would say in return. She felt really annoyed at his choice of option. She squinted her eyes at him, "Fine, okay count of three one...two...three!" They dashed towards the tower, both laughing at their silly competition

As they race towards the tower, She arrived first only two seconds ahead Chat. Ladybug gave him a cheeky grin as he arrived.

"Guess my hypothesis was right, I am faster than you" she said.

" Hey!, that's only because _I-Fell_ behind "Chat says, hands on his knees, while catching his breath. She rolls her eyes at his pun with a small laugh.

 _Your so beautiful,_ he thinks to himself. he catches her gaze for a few seconds, and his heart beats faster than when he was running, he sees what looks like to be a faint pink on her cheeks, she then looks away, so he doesn't see her face.

 _Whoa..._ she gets caught in his gaze, she sees that he doesn't have his annoying grin, but a kind smile of warmth, with his bright green eyes gazing at her blue ones. She feels her face heat up a lil bit, and doesn't know why. She looks away so he doesn't see her face. _calm down, you don't feel that way for him, you like Adrien._

"So, um... lets go patrol okay, also you owe me a crepe" trying to push back some weird feeling form looking at him with the face that caught her with a feeling she only gets with Adrien. And so they patrol the night and took a break to eat crepes.

* * *

 _'Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!'_ Marinette shuts off her alarm clock _."_ Good Morning Marinette _!"_ says her lovable kwami Tikki."Heeey Tikki" Marinette says with a yawn, as she stretches. She climbs down her bed, and gets dressed in a pink t-shirt, grey shorts, and beige flats. She brushes her hair letting it sit on her shoulders with small waves, she looks at her hair with a smile, seeing that it looks pretty when its down.

"Hey Tikki, do you think i should let down my hair today for school?"

Tikki looks at Mari from the mirror that shes looking at , "Absolutely!, I bet Adrien would fall head over heels for you when he sees how pretty you look, not that you aren't pretty though already". She chirped with a big smile.

Marinette could already feel the confidence, and nervousness in her, she took another look at herself in the mirror before she left downstairs, she kissed her parents goodbye, and got a croissant before dashing to school.

As she arrived in her classroom, she saw her best friends Alya,Nino, and _Adrien~._ But as soon as she entered everyone ceased talking as they saw her with her new look. She mostly heard them saying words in awe, with compliments.

"Wow!, Marinette your hair looks very pretty when it's down, you should do it more often" said Alya with a wink, and tilted head at Adrien, knowing very well that Mari must have done it to see if he would get a reaction.

Adrien looked at her with his mouth agape, and his eyes stared at her stunned " she looks..beautiful.. _I mean um pretty..she looked pretty, and her hair framed her face perfectly"_ he thought to himself, and the way she just looked differently sent him a weird feeling in his chest, his heart was beating fast.

" _Whoa,..._ Marinette you look gorgeous!" he blurted, noticing Nino looked at him with a surprised face, and that Marinette turned a dark shade of red.

"T-thank y-you" she said with a smile that reached her eyes, she quickly went to her seat, and tried to hide her blushing face with her bag. And then Mr's Bustier entered the classroom and they started class.

Alya kept trying to calm Marinette down because of the compliment that Adrien gave her. Marinette was internally freaking out, but was also up in the clouds- staring at Adrien's head of gold blonde hair, and just spacing out; she tried her best to pay attention in class. Her best friend took notes for her, because she knew that it would take a miracle to snap her out of her 'cloud' of crushing on Adrien.

Class ended and the bell rang for the lunch period. Alya and Nino had gathered their stuff and started talking with mischievous grins on their faces.

"Nino,did you see Adrien's face when Marinette came in the room?!" Alya said to the boy whoa apparently became her boyfriend last summer break.

"Ohohoho yea!, I was totally surprised by his comment, and btw I think I saw a blush on his face" wiggling his brow at Alya.

" Well if that's a sign that he might have a crush on her then _I_ have a plan for them to get together" She said with a grin and ran out the classroom with Nino, winking at the confused Marinette, who wonders what her best friend is up to.

Marinette went out the classroom to head to her house for lunch, as she stepped on last few stairs of campus out the school she saw Adrien a few feet away, pulling off the most annoying, selfish brat in the world, yup you guessed it, Chloe Bourgeois. And boy is she annoying, she practically makes half the akumatized people in Paris. But anyway back to the fact that know she's left Adrien, and Marinette sees his relieved face, but just as she sees him turn, he looks up at her and catches her gaze. Bright green eyes stared at blue. Marinette felt her face heat up, and her heart was racing, he waved at her, she waved back.

"H-hey Adrien..." Marinette said shyly with a smile.

"H-he-hey Ma-Marinette" _whaat?!, why am i stuttering, Adrien_ thinks to himself _, and_ realizes his heart is beating really fast. His phone rings and averts his gaze from Marinette to talk on the phone, and waves goodbye to her , as his limo arrives.

Adrien felt his heart race every time he thought of Marinette now, she was the only thing that kept popping in his head, but besides that-Ladybug came into mind and he couldn't wait to see her during patrol tonight. Later he went back to school for the rest of class.

The rest of the school day was okay, but boy did Marinette have to tell this to someone when she got home, and she knew just who to call to come over.

* * *

"Oh my goodness! Alya, I felt like a statue trying to talk to him!, but he was just standing there, and he looked at me and i looked at him and we kinda just stared at each other, but it felt more like a niice looong gaze"Marinette sighs the last words dreamily.

Marinette and Alya were in her bedroom, and while sitting cris-cross on the floor with cookies, hot cocoa and homework, as they sat comfortably with pillows cushioning them. Alya managed to get the whole story when she got to Mari's room, and they set to finish some homework with gossip about boys and such. They finished their homework an hour ago and now ere just talking bout stuff.

"Girl, you know~...I think someone might be into you~" Said Alya.

"What!,no, he- he doesn't like me that way" Mari said as she took a bite from a cookie, trying to fight off a a rising blush from her face. Marinette could never believe that Adrien actually 'liked liked' her in the way she like him, sure he was kind of oblivious when she tried to make him notice that she had a crush on him a couple months ago, but who know, she guesses its just a perfectly stable friendship with him.

"Nino told me that Adrien blushed when he saw you come in the room with your hair down, he says that he looked gobsmacked" Alya said.

Marinette's jaw dropped with her brows raised " Are you Serious?" she said.

"Totally!, girl _I_ knew one day he would fall for you, but just to let you on the intel, you have a great personality, okay, also forgot to tell you that I'm coming over tomorrow with a friend, but cleanup your room,or else you'll probably be embarrassed by the photos of Adrien hanging off your walls" she said with a slight devious smirk that Marinette didn't catch as she talked.

"Okay, sure, what time?" she asked quizzically.

" Say, bout two o'clock, also it wouldn't hurt to have your hair down tomorrow or the day after that etc". Alya said with a tilt of her right hand in a sorta sassy way, motioning to Mari's hair.

The girl chatted a while longer until Alya had to leave to go home. "Okay see ya", Marinette waved to her bestie as she left the bakery. Marinette went up to her bedroom, it was now ten o'clock, and she had to go patrol with Chat Noir.

"Tikki, spots on!" she transformed to her alter- ego super hero Ladybug,she leaped out her balcony to go meet the usual meeting place along top some rooftops. On top the Eiffel tower.

* * *

At Last!, the worry of Hawkmoth up to a scheme had vanished due to the reassurance of an akuma not long after the conversation Ladybug and Chat Noir had about their superstitions.

"Pound It!" Said Ladybug and Chat Noir as they fist bumped, and had defeated a new akuma; called **Toy** **Soldier** who apparently was just a guy who like his action figures a lot, but his 'action figures' got taken by his step dad; any who, Ladybug and Chat Noir got the job done.

"M'Lady, job well done , say, are there action figures like us?"Chat asked leaning at Ladybug with a smirk, as he kissed her hand, before she pulled it back.

"I really don't think so due to the fact that I haven't seen any near any shops" she said with a roll of her eyes, and pushing his face away. They were on a rooftop, dangling their legs over the ledge of Paris and it came to be a quiet evening after the battle with the akuma, and they were just _chatting_ over topics and jokes.

 _Chat has really green eyes, they remind me of Adrien,...nah, besides he has eyes that are green like meadows, and just gets you tranced in a state of wonder struck , and whenever I see Adrien I feel my heart racing , and when I'm at school I'm practically in cloud nine._ Ladybug thought to herself , pushing back the warm weird feeling looking at chat's eyes, as she had been quiet and deep in thought over the last events with Adrien at school today. She thought of how he looked at her when she entered the classroom, and just then she felt her heart racing and her face warm up.

Chat saw Ladybug had been quiet for a long time, and decide to speak up to break the silence but before he could speak, he saw her face get a red blush.

"M'Lady are you okay?" He raised his eyebrow, wondering what could have gotten her face red.

"U, oh, y, yea, um yea I'm fine, just thinking" She said as she tried to hide her blush as she tucked her head between her knees, while she smiled fondly at the memory.

"Chat how would you know exactly if someone had a crush on you?" She asked looking up at him, noticing he had scooted closer to her.

" Well, I dunno really, so far Ive' been crushing on you for so long you know, and those are the ways I show my affection, of course with the part of my most clawesome puns" He said, while realizing he unconsciously got closer to her and his heart was beating faster.

 _Has Chat always felt that way for me?_ She nudged his shoulder

" Hmm, maybe I'm overthinking things, anyways, Is there a any civilian girl that _interests_ you these days~?" she showed him a sly smirk, turning tables.

Chat suddenly blushed, stiffened at her question. "w-what, noo,...well there's this girl, and she pretty interesting" he said looking away from her strong gaze, and he smiled cheerfully, remembering the long gaze he shared with Marinette.

Ladybug didn't believe him for a second, she knew him too well. But the response he gave sent her a weird gut feeling, _was it jealousy?_.

"Well,well,well, hope you make amends with this girl, don't let her be the girl who got away, okay?" she said standing up. extending a hand to pull him up too.

They both realized that he had gotten up too close to her, their noses centimeters apart, both blushing. She could practically kiss him _no stop that_ she thought, as she looked up at his eyes, his eyes wide, mouth partially parted.

Her heart was racing hundred miles, she couldn't believe that being this close to him gave her this feeling. _Talk about taking a step forward',_ he thought

Chat was definitely surprised at how close they were, he felt his heart beating fast, and couldn't help but notice how her face had blushed a deep red hue, and how he could see dusted freckles on her nose, her eyes were brighter than ever. He wanted to kiss her, but he was hesitant.

She finally got her head in gear of realization, and grabbed her yo yo, she gave him a small smile, and swung her yo yo away, leaving poor Chat Noir in a daze.

* * *

 **Okay guys, so i updated this chapter, because i found plenty of mistakes, and wanted the story to sound better, please leave reviews. hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

***slowly emerges from cave*, Hey guys sorry for the delay, had the bad case of flu. but will continue with the on going story, enjoy Miraculous Fans !**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous etc.**

* * *

Marinette arrives at her room, and detransforms. Tikki looks at the girl who has a shocked face, and rolls her eyes at the girl.

"Tikki, what just happened?!, we're we bout to kiss?, was _I_ going to kiss Chat?!" said Marinette as she flailed her arms up, with blushed face.

"Okay, first of all, what happened is that you guys were having a moment of adorable romance~, yes, you guys were bout to kiss, and yea, you were going to kiss Chat!" Chirped Tikki with a big smile.

"How will I react tomorrow if there's an akuma attack?, what about patrol, oh no!, what about Adrien?!" Marinette was apparently not paying attention.

"Hey, calm down Marinette, if you feel that stressed out on this situation, the best advice right now is to sleep on it , and we can figure things out tomorrow with a clear head okay?" ,said Tikki with a warm smile, as she patted Marinette's cheek for comfort.

Marinette changed to her pajamas, and climbed to bed, she didn't get much sleep that night, because of the active thoughts of the almost kiss with Chat Noir. But she fell asleep thinking of Adrien.

* * *

When Adrien arrived in his room, he had a goofy grin on his face, and landed on his bed with a happy sigh.

"Plagg, I bet i have a chance with her" Said Adrien sitting up form his bed.

"Why?, you know she doesn't want to reveal each others identities, and she probably doesn't want to return the same feelings" Said Plagg as he took a piece of Camembert.

"True, but did you see the way she looked, she practically wanted to kiss me, her eyes tell me everything"

"Hey, but what about that Marinette girl, isn't she your crush, I mean you have a better chance with her than Ladybug"

"Hey s-she is not my crush" Said Adrien, with a plainly red face, and Plagg just gave him the Y _our kidding me right?,_ face with a raised brow.

"Well then, at least _I'm_ not making things complicated with my camembert"

Adrien couldn't help think that maybe Ladybug had her own love life, and that's why she didn't react flustered over many of his flirtations. But at least he had Marinette, _Marinette?_ _Okay, so what if I did have a crush on Marinette, it isn't going to kill me. Oh yea I forgot I'm visiting her tomorrow with Alya, maybe I can try to flirt with Marinette while there._ Adrien fell asleep thinking about his friend Marinette, or should we say _crush._

* * *

The next day Marinette had gotten up early to remove all of the posters and pictures of Adrien as Alya had told her that a friend of hers was coming. She took a shower and put her hair in its normal twin tails. She went downstairs and had breakfast in the living room as she watched a toon on TV. Marinette had just finished her cereal when she heard her Mom yell her name form the bakery downstairs.

"Mari, there's a friend of yours here to see you, he says his name is Adrien!" her Mother yelled. The name Adrien directly bringing her to run downstairs to the bakery, and she stumbled down the stairs, almost falling on her face.

She expected to fall, but felt two arms hold her around the waist; she opened her eyes, noticing a black shirt with three different colored stripes, and a white jacket with sleeves that were rolled up over his elbow. She looked up to see warm vibrant green eyes that stared back at her.

Adrien chuckled, "Hey, Marinette, glad I was here to prevent you from falling" He let her go as she stood up awkwardly with a blushed face. She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment and because of the fact that her crush had saved her.

"H-Hey Adrien, what brings you h-here?" She asked trying her best not to stare at those toned arms that saved her from falling on her face.

"Well, Alya told me that Nino and you guys wanted to hang out, but I guess she had to babysit her sibling, and Nino texted me that he had an interview with a club owner about some part time DJ stuff, in which I just realized till now that you and I will be hanging out, since they're not here, but that is, if you want to?" He said confused at the situation, but hiding his excitement of getting to hang out with Marinette.

 _I owe Alya big time, I'm guessing Adrien was the surprise friend she was supposedly bringing, but at least she warned me about the room thing, geez I would have fainted of embarrassment if he saw that I had posters of him around my room._

".. Oh, well um sure, we can hang out; do you want to play videogames for a lil bit?" She said smiling at him.

The warm smile of hers gave Adrien butterflies, "Sure, hey, maybe that lucky bracelet you gave me will help me win against you" He said smiling back at her.

"You still have the bracelet I gave you?" Marinette was really surprised he still had the bracelet she gave him, back when they were training for the Mega Strike 3 Tournament.

"Well, yea, I've just been busy with stuff, hadn't had the time to try it out much"

"Ok, come on, I'll go get the game set up in my room" She gestured for him to follow her upstairs.

When he entered her room, he felt warm and fuzzy, he felt at home, maybe it was the vanilla scent in the room, of the fact that the room felt cozy with warm colors, but he felt like he could live here forever. His room was cold, and bland of warmth, he felt alone in his room, besides the company of Plagg. Marinette entered the room from the floor hatch, and had a plate of cookies, and two cups in which smelled heavenly of hot cocoa.

"I like your room, Marinette" He told her as he took a cookie.

"T-thanks, hey, want to pay Mega Strike 3, and try out your bracelet?" She pointed to her computer with the start screen of the video game.

"Sure" He said walking into one of the pink rolling chairs.

She sat next to him, and went for one of the controllers, but he did the same thing, without looking, and touched her hand, and quickly retracted it to grab the other, but she did the same, and they both touched each other's hand again-to just grab one and start their first round of the game. Looking away from each other, avoiding eye contact over the embarrassing thing that happened over the controllers. They both had blushed faces.

A few hours pasted, and Adrien was wining and losing rounds, but it was probably the luck of the bracelet. the truth was that Marinette got distracted by his actions after winning. He jumped up and did a little victory dance. She had a red face, and stuffed it with cookies to calm herself down. They eventually got to score of ten by thirteen,(Adrien was winning).

Adrien was feline like making a funny joke on Marinette, it was going to be a flirt, "Hey Marinette if I win this next round you owe me a croissant, okay?" he said leaning in on her face , noticing she had a red face, but he also felt warmth on his, so he backed away.

Marinette had felt a lil confidence over some texts Alya was sending her, telling her to try to flirt with Adrien.

"Sure, but if _I win..." feeling a lil daring,"_ You owe me a kiss on the cheek" She said with a grin, trying to hide her red face as she took a sip form her cocoa, looking at the screen.

Adrien was stupefied at her response, his heart was beating faster, and stared at her with wide eyes.

"What?, is Adrien Agreste afraid of a lil competition?" she said getting ready for the next round setting her cup down on the table.

"W-what no!, I -I just know that I'll win, but feel bad for you because its quite obvious I'm winning" He said trying to come with a comeback, but was failing miserably. _Why is it that I'm the one stuttering, she the one that stutters!, not me._

"Well, might as well start, to see who wins this bet" She took hold of her controller.

As they were halfway through the fight, she couldn't help but grin, but also be nervous, because of what she replied with to Adrien, _Adrien!, of all people she was flirting with!, but she had to stay strong, ha, who knows, she just might win. she laughed to herself in her head,_ She was in the zone now, playing the ultimate battle against him.

Adrien was just about to release his new strike, when he turned his head to see her, it was adorable, it looked determined, with her tongue sticking out, and her quirked face, as she was hunched over tilting to her side, as she pressed the buttons on the controller.

'Winner!, Marinette!' the screen said, as Marinette started laughing because of the face Adrien had, with face had wide eyes, and his mouth agape as he stared at the screen. he then turned to her, accepting the defeat and bet they still had, with a blushing face, he leaned to her as she was still laughing, and kissed her cheek.

She stopped laughing as she felt warm lips on her cheek for what felt like eternity, but was probably three seconds. her face was blushing red, eyes wide.

"You win, Marinette, happy?" He said with a grin , as he saw her face. Feeling like his heart raced a thousand miles.

She could only nod, and stared at him with her bluebell eyes, he stared back, and felt a jolt ,in which now he felt his brain has been shut off. He noticed that their faces were just inches away, they were sitting right next to each other. The light from the screen bright on Marinette's face illuminating her face, showing her dusted freckles, and blushing face.

He leaned closer, his eyes half lidded he looked at her eyes, those captivating blue eyes, and as he was just centimeters away from kissing her pink lips, the hatch from the floor opened, with Marinette's Mom. The two teens scrambled away from each other with blushing faces, as to- they were about to kiss.

"Oh!, sorry if I interrupted anything, but Marinette you have a call from Alya" she said trying to hide a wide smile form the two teens.

"O-Okay" Said Marinette as she left downstairs with a very bright red face. With her Mom following behind her, her Mom giving Adrien a chuckle.

Adrien was just sitting there with a red face, replaying what he just did, and what almost happened, _well, this escalated, and fell quickly,_ he thought to himself _._

Plagg emerged from his jacket, laughing his butt off, "Oh, boy!, Adrien, if only you could see your face, its priceless!, but oh was I right about your crush on her, Your brain must have been shut off if you were going to make a move like that on her, as to kissing!" Plagg said in between laughs.

"So what if I do have a crush on her, can't stop me to finding out if she has a crush on me too, besides she looked like she wanted to kiss me too" He said sheepishly turning his face away from his Kwami.

Just then, his phone vibrated, it showed a t least ten messages from Nino, and a few from Alya saying some apologies, and s few questions of what he's doing, and is he's hanging out with Marinette. He internally groaned, and got up to sit on the chaise to reply to the ton of messages form Nino.

Marinette had gotten hold of the phone, "Alya!, why did you call, I was having a moment with Adrien!" she whisper yelled trying to avoid the ears of her Mom form hearing her conversation with Alya.

"OOh, do tell , Marinette, do tell, also sorry for interrupting, but after the last message, you didn't answer back, so I felt a bit worried, that you may have fainted" She had a faint sound of worry, but also she could definitely hear mischief in Alya's voice.

" Well, before Mom interrupted me and Adrien to talk to you, we were playing another round of the game, but this time it was a bet, if he won I would give him a croisant, and If I won...he would give me a kiss on the cheek" she said the last part a but more sheepishly.

"Wow, who knew my inspiring texts would get you to tell him that, Go Marinette!, anyway, continue" said Alya

" And so, I won, and saw his face, his eyes were wide, he looked shocked, and I started laughing because it looked so funny, and then h-he kissed my cheek, and then he said something, but I didn't hear it, and we just stared at each other, and then he leaned in on me and we almost kissed!, but then Mom barged in talking about you". Marinette had a blushed face just thinking about what just happened.

"Marinette, that's the best news ever, I'm definitely coming over tomorrow after school!" said Alya, " I gotta go, talk to you soon for more deets, bye girl" And Alya hung up.

Just then Marinette heard footsteps coming form the stairs, and it was Adrien. She got a cup of water to calm herself.

"H-Hey, Marinette, my driver called , said I need to go to a new photoshoot,and I gotta go, sorry, but I had a great time today, hope to hang out again sometime" He said looking at her , with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, s-sure, anytime, would you like some pastries before you go?" she said with a small smile.

"Definitely" he blurted, but she just smiled with a blush on her face, and they both went downstairs to the bakery.

She gave him a bag full of a lot of goodies from the shop. And he said goodbye to her parents, before glancing at her , and waving goodbye to her, as her left outside to the car that drove up .

She waved back at him with a blushed face, and ran to her room to text Alya more details over the fun time she had with Adrien.

* * *

 **Okay guys, I hope you like this chapter, it took me a while, but enjoyed writing it :) reviews are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm aaaliivee!, so sorry for my tardiness, but this kitty had to get projects done, and school is almost over, so yay! :) *faints from amazing/breathtaking fan art of Chat Noir on web* I may be crazy, and _late_ , but hope you enjoy ;). btw, I would love some ideas.  
**

Its been at least a week since Marinette has actually spoken a full sentence with Adrien-and its all because of her nerves and blushing face that gets best of her, around him. She'd be lying to herself to think that Adrien didn't like her- she caught a few glimpses from him while in class.

Alya was telling Marinette that she and Nino were planning on going to her house and spend time there for school break, and that she should come. Alya would remind her that Adrien was invited as well. Right now they were discussing the situation in the classroom, before the bell rings for class to start.

"By the way, Marinette, just imagine it as an awesome opportunity to get to spend more time with _Adrien~_ , but a long sleepover at my house" Alya was smirking, and wiggled her eyebrow suggestively at Marinette.

"But what bout your siblings?"

"They'll be fine, they're visiting my grandma the whole two weeks" She was grinning devilishly.

"W-well fine then-"Alya had hugged her tightly, making Marinette sigh in defeat, but she was actually happy her best friend dragged her in this.

The bell rang before Marinette could discuss it more, and class begun.

Right before Marinette could talk to Alya again as class ended, she bolted out saying to bring a swimsuit. Marinette was pretty sure that she would be questioned when they saw her in her swimsuit-as to why she was so toned up-it was mostly because of running across rooftops, and fighting akumas. She came with the plan of telling her friends that it was her time at the bakery-when she lifts heavy flour bags- that got her toned. She smiled at her excuse, and left for home to pack to go to Alya's house.

Right as Marinette was about to grab a pair of clothes for her luggage, there was a scream from outside, she gave an annoyed sigh, and transformed to see what the trouble was, obviously an akumatized victim.

The akumatized victim was chasing Chat Noir to the Seine bridge. She ran towards Chat, he saw her and took her hand to kiss it , and bowed. She felt a her face a bit warm, _why the fudge does he have to do this every time? gosh hes hot,NO stop it Mari, you like Adrien!_ She took her hand away from his hold, and looked towards the akuma.

"The name's GRIEVER!" shouted the akumatized person, the victim had brown and grey suit, he had a dark grey vest, and brown pants, he had a leash with a pendant on it, and shouted "I will avenge my Waddles!". He then charged at the duo, trying to hit them to not much avail.

 _"Okay then... I'm guessing he's grieving over his dog, wait, I think the akuma must be on the charm on the leash "Ladybug_ thought to herself as she ducked away from the swings _Griever tried to throw._

She and Chat were on opposite sides on the bridge, and she had to use her yoyo to talk to him, so that the akuma wouldn't hear their plan.

"Chat!, I need you to distract him, so I can get the akuma from the charm on the leash" Just then Chat followed the plan, they both worked in sync, and battled the akuma, Ladybug managed to get the akumatized item, the pendant shaped of a bone, ' _who knew someone would name their dog Waddles',_ she caught the butterfly akuma and de-evilized it, she and Chat Noir did their signature fist bump.

"My Lady, I believe I must bid adieu, for I have to pack for a small stay with friends" he bowed and kissed her hand, she pulled it back, giving him her usual eye roll.

"Well, isn't that a coincidence, same here, but I don't want us to tell each other much about our civilian selves, gotta pack!, à bientôt ". She gave him a two fingered salute and swung herself with her yoyo, leaving a _Chat_ in his thoughts, he still had to finish packing, so he left the site, but thought he'd stop by a _friend_ at a well known bakery.

* * *

Marinette was halfway done packing, and was talking to Tikki for advice as to what to bring.

"Well, glad that's done with, hey, Tikki, which bathing suit should I bring, the two piece or the one piece?" On her chaise lay two swim suits, the two piece had green with black strokes, making it look like paint, and had small ruffles on the bottom hem of the top, the bottom and left side of the top had glittery grey cat paws. the other swimsuit just had beige and bright blue, with black spots,Marinette was stumped. _But it's quite obvious the two piece looks better, right?_ She thought to herself.

There was a tap on her window hatch, and Tikki went to hide under the computer desk. Marinette looked up to her window, and groaned internally, she waved at the leather clad boy to enter. He jumped down, with a low thud from his feet.

"Hello, Princess, meows it going?~" he said in a purr. He stood up, turning to her looking around her room, he then noticed pictures of him on her walls. He stiffened and a small bit of red could be seen on the rim of his mask, but he still had a big grin on his face.

"Doing well, _Chaton_ " She took a seat on her chaise.

"Didn't know you had crush on a model, Marinette~" Her face was bright red, she fumbled with her fingers, looking anywhere but his eyes. It really annoyed her, that he was teasing her about this.

"I-I just think he's i-inspirational, and nice. He's in my class, and he's sorta a good friend" She was smiling as she looked at one of the pictures of him. She then remembered what _almost_ happened when Adrien came over to play video games. But was interrupted by Chat when he spoke up.

"Are you leaving somewhere?" He was looking at her luggage that was beside her chaise, and then looked back at her, trying to make a confused face at her, but he already knew what she was doing. Nino told him that she would also be coming Alya's house, it's quite obvious since she's her best friend and all.

"I'm just getting ready to go over my friend's house for a week or two, and I'm almost done, but a _certain kitty_ likes to distract people". She put the two piece swim suit in her luggage before he could see it.

"Didn't know I was distracting" he said in a low purr, getting close a few feet from her, he had a green electric glow in his eyes, as he stared at light cerulean blue.

"Your not" she deadpanned, trying to hide her jump in voice from nervousness. "Chat you should go, before it gets any later, and _I_ still have to pack,...so see you in a week or two, since I'm not going to be here in my room." She looked away from his strong gaze.

"See you later, have a nice time, Princess" he gave her a bow, and left her room. Marinette didn't know what to make of his visit really, she felt a bit confused, but shrugged off the feeling, and went back to packing. When she finished, she went downstairs to greet her parents and have dinner with them. After dinner she brought some chocolate croissants and cookies for Tikki. She called Alya to ask what time she should be ready, and then went to bed.

Adrien was seriously annoyed at Plagg for laughing at him. Plagg was telling him that he was a doofus for coming to Marinette's house just for a small flirt , and that he just made an idiot of himself. Adrien kept telling himself to ignore Plagg, but couldn't help the blush that appeared every time he thought of her.

He finished packing a while ago, and was just reading some textbooks, because Natalie told him to keep up with his 'studies'. It was around eleven thirty, and he had to go to Alya's house at seven, so they could all go to a café near her house, and needed to go to bed, but he decided to spend time on the LadyBlog to drain his energy, to later fall asleep.

"Psss, Adrien!, where's my camembert?!, I completely forgot about it when I was laughing at you for your humiliation, also, I cant _believe_ I forgot about _my beloved camembert!"_ Plagg was floating over Adrien's face whisper yelling at him, and having a hissy fit over his camembert. Adrien gave him an irritated groan, and got the kwami some of the stinky cheese, leaving him to gobble it up. He went back to sleep a few minutes later from the annoying munching from Plagg.

* * *

Adrien, and Nino were already picked up, and were left at the small café near Alya's house. Alya went to pick up Marinette, it was around nine forty something. They greeted each other, and Alya started teasing Marinette nonstop and talking about her blog as they walked to the café. Marinette chose to wear a matte pink t-shirt, and blue jeans. Alya was wearing knee-length shorts, and an orange shirt with layered ruffles on front. When they got to where the boys were, Nino was wearing his signature t-shirt and jeans, and Adrien had beige knee-length shorts, with a black shirt saying [Kitty Sneeze], he planned on making a few puns later while he stayed with his friends.

" Hey, Marinette, hey Alya" Nino waved at them to sit by them. They were outside, they all sat at a circle shape table that had an umbrella in the middle of the table. Nino sat next to Alya, and Marinette sat next to Adrien, she felt a bit nervous sitting close to him, but felt Alya had her back if she felt she was going to faint from the overwhelming feeling of butterflies in her stomach, and flushed face.

"S-so, do any of guys want chocolate c-croissants?" Marinette had a box with her family bakery's sign on it, and opened it, the croissants smelled fresh, and tasty.

"Oh, definitely!" said Nino and Adrien. Alya just nodded in agreement. As they ate their treats, they talked about many topics, like school, food, and un- _fur_ -tunately some puns.

After a while they all decided it was time to leave to go to Alya's house. When they arrived it was a one story house, they walked up the door, Adrien had placed his right hand on the small of Marinette's back , lightly pushing her forward inside the house, Alya and Nino had entered first. Marinette could feel her face warm from his gesture, Adrien was just internally laughing to himself, seeing her get flustered around him. They were all in the living room, which had a two black couches, a brown rug, and a arched open wall that showed the kitchen, a window was shining light through the blinds, an there was a few lamps on tables. The whole house smelled like cinnamon and pineapple, the walls were baby blue.

"Okay, guys, there are a few ground rules, one: no one is allowed to leave the house at late hours of night, two: we have fun" Alya smiled broadly, but it then turned into a grin. Nino reflected the same face towards Adrien and Marinette, they could only fear the worst out of those two . Alya later told them were some things were in case they needed something.

"Sooo, You guys brought video games right?, or we could bake, or watch movies..." Marinette asked the other three, trying to start conversation and wondering what was planned for the day.

"Well~, I brought a few games, also board games, who's up for Monopoly?" Nino waggles his eyebrow at the three other teenagers, and was already taking out the games, and setting the board game on a table in front of a couch. Alya went to the kitchen and brought Marinette with her.

"Mari, up your game, and show them who's the boss-by _flirting~_ and be confident, I know you have it in you!" Alya was whispering, so the guys wouldn't hear them. Marinette looked out the kitchen wall **( A/N: like a window, but a hole in the wall, I've seen them before )** She saw the two boys sitting, and chatting, Nino said something, and Adrien blushed, she wondered why, but shrugged it off, thinking it was probably something weird guys talk a bout, and turned to her best friend, and smiled back at her. The two girls fist bumped in agreement to their pep talk, and got some cookies and soda cans for a snack.

The four teens were already buying places and gaining money in the game, with Nino in the lead. Adrien constantly landed in jail, and Marinette bailed him out, and laughed at him for his so called bad luck, he gave her an annoyed, but joking face. Alya was on and off playing the game while she was on the LadyBlog on her phone, checking for news feed from viewers on her website. Alya were sitting side by side as usual, to try to get the other two to sit by each other- playing games was a perfect opportunity.

"Who knew Adrien Agreste was a trouble maker~" Marinette giggles, laughing at Adrien as he lost all his money for bail.

"Well, I hope someone stops me, before I make a crime~" He had a sided cheshire grin growing as he retorted back to her. He looked at her blue bell eyes , he felt his heart quicken from the sight of her, her face was crimson, and she was staring back at him. They locked gaze for far too long for it to be just _friends_ , he could feel his face get warm. Their moment was broken by the snickering and giggles and flash from the phone of Alya's.

"Hey!" Marinette looked at Alya, who was trying to cover her face with her hand from her giggles. Marinette knew that there was definitely going to be a lot of teasing from her and Nino.

"Hey, its getting to be time for lunch, how 'bout I order some pizza" suggested Adrien, he rubbed the back of his head while trying to calm himself from looking at Marinette too long. He really couldn't help himself around her, his face felt warm, an his heart quickened.

He ordered the pizza, the group was doing other stuff-now bored playing monopoly- and Adrien left the living room to go get water, as he walked towards the kitchen, he could hear the girl's giggling stop as he came in view in the kitchen. He smiled at the two, and reached for a glass from a cupboard, and walked to the fridge to pour water from a pitcher, but he stopped because he could feel eyes on him, and turned around to the girls.

"Are you guys okay?" his raised his left brow. Adrien couldn't help notice Alya was elbowing Mari on her right side.

"Yea!, we were just looking at a very interesting photo, but not that it would interest you, is the pizza coming?"Said Alya, Marinette had a faint pink on her cheeks, but smiled warmly towards him.

"The pizza will be here in ten, also could we have some of the leftover cookies for dessert, Mari?" Mari **(A/N: wanted to make the name short)** nodded.

The rest of the day was spent with laughter, jokes, and games. It was now nighttime-around ten thirty-ish, and Marinette sneaked some cookies for Tikki-who was hidden in her purse behind one of the couches. She was glad there wasn't any akumas today, but was hoping there wouldn't be any for a bit. Alya and Nino were passed out on the couch, Nino's head was upside done on the right arm chair, and Alya's phone was on her face they were lying opposite form each other on the couch. Marinette giggled to herself from the weird funny sight. Adrien had gone to take a shower, _its the model in him, as he would say,_ she was on the couch, wearing pink pajama top, and grey pajama pants, she was smiling to herself over how her day has been. She pondered on how Adrien has been acting towards her, yea there was the- _almost-kiss. But was he flirting with me?, oh my goodness!, maybe he really does like me._ Just then her thoughts were interrupted, by padded footsteps from a certain blond, the house lights were off, except a lamp that was on a small table near the couch she was sitting on, the light had a dim gold orange color around all of them.

"Hey, Mari, mind if I sit?"

"Sure" She scooted to the right some more, so he could sit on the couch also. He smelled of mint and a small hint of cologne, he was wearing a white shirt, and sweatpants. He looked a pretty dang good looking with his wet messy hair, _holy hot tamales!, he looks so hot!_ She was squealing internally, avoiding his gaze, but catching few glances from him. Adrien was now flashing back to how he felt when he was about to kiss her when he came over her house, his face felt warm, and his heart quickened and couldn't help but steal glance from her.

There was a small moment of silence...

 **Yay, Cliffhanger!, sorry it was delayed,**

 **review welcome, need feedback on the chapter, is it good luv yall :3**

 **à bientôt: see you soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovely people. I know I'm updating late, but all for the best. Anyway, school's over and i will try to devote some of my time writing this fanfic. Plizz R/R. Let me know any suggestions or criticism. ;) btw, I hope you guys understand how i change the POV, if not, please give suggestions.**  
 ***looks at fanart of Adrienette fluff and faints out of chair* *smiles into eternity*  
**

* * *

The two teens just sat there in a comfortable silence. But when they caught each others glance, their eyes locked in a gaze, there was a spark that trailed down their spines. They ware sitting mere inches away, Adrien felt drawn to her priceless beautiful face that was dusted with freckles, and her small smile that made his heart quicken, he looked at her with fond eyes. He kinda felt awkward for the long silence, and was thinking of what to talk about, but she was so distracting.

Marinette could feel his eyes looking over her face with fond eyes, he had a small smirk, she blushed, and felt her stomach do flip flops. _Why does he have to look at me like that, doesn't he know every time he looks at me, he makes me melt! But daang, those eyes look fiery green and... oh who am i kidding, hes hoot, but also such a great person_ , she smiled, her mind was reeling with panic, but a good one.

"M-Mari, do you w-want to um..., maybe play a game o-or something?" He really didn't know what to say, so he brought up a subject they could probably interact with. _( not like that, you weirdo, yes, I'm talking to the reader)_

"o-oh, sure, just let me get a small snack" Mari stood up, and left walking towards the kitchen, she wanted to calm down. Marinette didn't see Adrien's blushed face as she passed by.

She's got him good, _would Ladybug kill me if she knew i like Marinette?, Ladybug wouldn't actually date me anyway, she doesn't want us to show either each others identity,at least not yet i think...Marinette is sweet, sassy, and clumsy, but shes a wonderful person, and I think i really like her, because I cant really think when I'm around her,gaah, I'm doomed, but hey, at least were hanging out for two weeks, one thing's for sure, its gonna be crazy with trying to keep calm and not-_

"Okay, I'm back, brought some cookies, and m-milk, do y-you want to play a race car game?"

"S-sure" they both got their controllers, and started their round one-racing each other, the game was Gran Turismo.

The an hour and a half passed by, and the two teens were getting sleepy, somehow Marinette was leaning her back on him, and he had his arms around her with his controller in his right hand. She felt warmth around her, it felt comfy, she didn't think much about it, until she heard a small purr? She opened her eyes only to see a pair of hands around her, she turned her head only to realize her nose was touching Adrien's nose, her face felt warm, and her heart was beating fast. He was soundly asleep, and she was about to get up, to leave before she felt she'd pass out in his arms, but he held on tighter around her when she moved. She pouted, but was internally panicking, _ohmygudness!, hes holding onto me, he's soo cute!, oh no, what if he's awake, do i apologi-_ She stopped thinking because she felt a warm breath on her left side of her neck, Adrien nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck. She could die right there, but she didn't want to wake him, so she just relaxed a bit more comfortably and closed her eyes with a blissfully lazy smile.

A few second later she heard a click sound.

"Shhh,Alya, you're going to wake them!" Nino whisper yelled. Apparently Nino and Alya must have woken up to see Adrien cuddling Marinette, so they took a picture of the cute scene.

"Hush Nino, this is blackmail material" Alya was silently snickering. Marinette decided to let it slide, but would definitely ask Alya for the photo later.

Marinette could hear Alya and Nino whispering, but kept quiet, she slowly fell asleep.

She was dreaming she was on a patrol with Chat Noir, when suddenly he stopped in front of her, he walked closer to her so that they were just inches away, he gently tipped her chin up with his hand, he looked at her with his bright emerald eyes, he slowly leaned in to kiss her and she leaned in too-she could smell a familiar fresh scent on him, but it smelled like Adrien's cologne, but hey, maybe Chat likes to wear it too. Just as she felt his breath of her face and his lips parted to kiss her, she was awoken from her dream by a low snoring.

She woke up to see Adrien's face in front of her, she was on laying on top of him on the couch, her petite frame perfectly molded to him as if this was a puzzle piece meant to be. Her eyes went wide at the intimate position they were in, their legs were tangled together and they were covered by a blanket. _Dang it Alya!, y did I have to end up like this, not that I'm not complaining, I mean who doesn't want to wake next to a very hot model. Wow!, I can't believe this, it must be heaven. Well, until he wakes up that is-he looks so adorable when he's sleeping._ She lifted her hand to smoothly run her fingers through his tousled hair, she continued doing it until she stopped just to gaze at his face. But then he opened his right eye, and gave a sided smirk. She panicked inwardly, and was about to apologize, but he spoke.

"Having fun?" He asked her with a lilt in his voice, and lightly chuckled.

"I-I- um, y-yes?" Marinette blushed and looked away.

"Hey, don't stop, it was nice" he had a pink blush on his cheeks, and smiled.

"You're not a cat" she deadpanned, but continued anyway.

"Who says I'm not?, I could very well be one, meow know" He put his arms around her, and smirked at her blushing face.

"As if, Chat Noir is definitely a cat, did you know he purrs? Its weird but adorab- wait,please don't tell him what i said". She pleaded with a blush.

"Sure, but how bout we get up, because right now I'm hungry" Adrien said this, because he realized that they were really close, like nose to nose close,he could practically kiss her. But he wouldn't without asking, after all, he is a gentleman. _Ohmygosh!,How did we even end up this way, I mean yea she's great, and i do have a crush on her, but who put the freaking blanket on us, was it Nino?! One day he'll be in a situation in which I'll definitely make it embarrassing. I mean isn't it embarrassing when your best friend tries to make things awkward and they start blurting things-that you've said about your crush- next to your crush, and then say they didn't say anything. Its weird._

Marinette quickly got off him with a blushing face, and tripped, falling on her butt to the floor. _boy do I have skills_ , she thought sarcastically.

"You okay?" he looked at her with an almost worried face, because he was stifling a few laughs to not hurt her feelings. She smiled

"Yea I'm okay" She got up, and grabbed the blanket that was on the couch, and threw it at Alya and Nino, who were on the other couch, slumped on each other. Alya was cuddling Nino. And they both jumped up to the action made by Marinette, she laughed at their reaction.

"I'm up!" Nino said, trying to get his glassed from the small coffee table in front of him.

"Sooo, how'd you guys sleep?"Marinette cooed at the two other teenagers,who then looked at each other and then laughed hysterically. Making Marinette confused to their reaction. They stopped laughing, only to have mischievous smiles plastered on their faces. They looked at Adrien and Marinette and laughed again.

"You guys..are adorable!" Said Alya in laughs.

"What do you mean?"Said Adrien.

Alya grabbed her phone from the small table, and tapped on it a bit, then facing the screen at Marinette and Adrien. They instantly blushed from looking at the photo taken from last night. From the looks of things right now, Marinette looked mortified, while Adrien had a smile on his face as he looked at the picture. Alya lightly laughed at the two and put away her phone in her right pajama pocket.

Nino had left for the bathroom, and Adrien started to organize the room from the mess they all left last night. Marinette whispered to Alya to come with her to the kitchen.

"Can you.. um send me the photo later?" Marinette said sheepishly.

"Suuree~, did you see Adrien's face? He's totally into you" Alya was smiling broadly while turning around in circles. Marinette didn't want her hopes up so she pouted, and raised a brow in 'are you serious' look.

"Okay, listen, I've seen him blushing a lot around you, and if I'm not mistaken he flirted around you~" ALya jerked her head towards a certain blond. Trying to convince the girl that Adrien does like her.

"F-fine, but it doesn't prove that he really likes me" Marinette grabbed some ingredients from the pantry next to the fridge.

"What are you doing?"Alya asked.

"I'm making croissants, and cinnamon rolls, want to help?" she grabbed a few measuring cups, and bowls.

"I'm sorry girl, but how bout I make the breakfast instead, eggs and bacon sound good?" Alya got out two pans from a cabinet, and placed them on the stove.

"Okay, sure , that way we can get things done quicker, while the guys can help set up the table." She said giddily, because it was around late nine-ish in the morning.

The girls made breakfast and dessert while the guys organized a few things and started chatting. They then set the table up, and they all served themselves, having a delicious breakfast with friends.

When they finished, Alya suggested they all go out to the park for fun, and fresh air. The other three agreed, Marinette would bring some goodies for a snack.

After a while, they went out to a park nearby, there was a small food truck selling gourmet hamburgers and sandwiches. Alya, Nino, and Marinette convinced Adrien to try a burger, and they sat under a large shade from a tree to enjoy their meal. They were interrupted by a high pitched voice yelling Adrien's name. Marinette spotted her first, and gave a warning look to Adrien, but he already knew who it was.

"Adrikins!~" Chloe came with her assistant/ 'only friend' Sabrina by her side. Chloe waved at Adrien, but glared at the twin tailed girl. She put her arms around his neck, tried to kiss him, but he gently pulled her away from him, to not be rude.

"Hello, Chloe" Adrien said flatly, trying to show hints of disinterest; Chloe didn't get the hint.

"What are you doing here? wouldn't you rather hang out with me? We can go shopping, and not stay out herein the sun"

"He's hanging out with us for a while" Marinette cut in the conversation, her hand on her hip and grabbed Adrien's fore arm . She would have blushed, but she is in 'Mari Sassy' Mode. Adrien noticed she grabbed his hand, and faintly blushed.

"No one was talking to you, weirdo" said Chloe with a disapproving face.

"Hey, you better watch out, or your face may stay like that,Chloe" Marinette said back sarcastically, but had 'go away or your dead' face. Marinette was not in the mood for Chloe to try to ruin Adrien's time. He hardly gets free time, and now his father has given him it, and is on a business trip. Marinette is pretty sure that if Chloe takes Adrien away she'll only bring him shopping with her so he can carry the bags or something.

Adrien didn't know Marinette could act this way, she usually acted shy, nice, and sometimes like she was a born leader, but who knew she could be sassy when he was around. She always got timid, and couldn't always form coherent sentences when trying to speak to him, but now she could speak better. Sometimes he wasn't sure if he intimidated her, but he likes her anyway.

"Listen Chloe, I'll see you some other time, okay?, maybe when we get back to school, right now I'm kinda busy" Adrien said, and Chloe huffed and walked away with the clacking of her high heels, Sabrina by her side.

"Go Marinette!" wooted Alya. Nino had his phone out and was probably filming the entire time since Chloe arrived, he had a grin on his face.

Marinette pulled her hand away from Adrien, and blushed for how long she held his arm. She caught Alya giving her a knowing look of 'he blushed or he likes you' face. Marinette squealed internally, and sat back won with the group to finish their lunch. Adrien sat by her, but not too close for comfort. The food tasted heavenly to him, he had a burger, and was enjoying it very much, since his diet does not let him eat this type of food.

"So, what do you think?" Nino asked the blond. But eyeing towards Marinette.

"I think this is great,maybe you can sneak me one to school sometime" Adrien said with a broad smile, avoiding the mischievous look from Nino.

"Sure thing bro" The two boys fist bumped , but Nino gave him the 'we'll talk later' face .

After a few conversations and laughs, the whole group finished their lunch and headed to Alya's house.

* * *

 **Okaay, that took me forever to finish. :( Sorry if this chapter is short, but I've been brain dead of ideas and words.  
**

 **i love shipping Mari and Adrien, hence the name _ShipFinder_. The season two airs on February next year, and I'm like 'nooo, yyyy, this is forever, but i luv this show so much!' and then my friends think I'm addicted to the show, and I gotta say, I totally agree ;) . btw, i am so thankful for the reviews :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

***squeals* don't you just love the whole love square between Adrien and Marinette. I loved the reviews, and thank you. :D Btw, should i put more akumas, or should the story be filled with fluff stuff? let me know in the reviews. Im so sorry for being so so late,Thank you all for your patience :)  
**

 **Yamina20:** what do you mean by pushing too hard? do u mean Alya and Nino plotting, or how Adrien and Mari get in awkward situations? I think we will see how our 'cinnamon bun' will react from seeing Mari in a swimsuit, also vice versa

 **BTW** , **there is a lot of Adreinette in this chapter!.  
**

 **Anyways, hope y'all enjoy this chapter :D thanks for reading, I recommend listening to Boom Box by Laura Marano, Just saying, I really love this song. And now my lovely readers, enjoy~  
**

* * *

So after the they all arrived at Alya's house, the boys sat on one couch while facing the girls on the other. Alya suddenly got a message on her phone, and spoke up to the group. **  
**

"Hey, I got a text from Nathaniel, he's invited us to come over his uncles hotel, its a pool party. He says the whole class is going; except for Chloe and Sabrina, he doesn't want them to cause any _trouble_. Do guys want to go?" She beamed.

"Sure, I could use some swim time, we could also see who's the fastest swimmer " Challenged Nino to Adrien. Adrien smirked at Nino.

"Oh, but I believe we all know who's the fastest swimmer" Said Adrien all too proudly, because he knew he was as fit as an Olympic athlete. But he also felt eager to test the waters with Marinette, to get her out of her shy shell, to be more open and sassy. Like how she acts around him, when he's Chat -she reminds him of his Lady, but Marinette is a bit clumsy to be exactly like her, but he can only imagine.

"Dude, you are so on!" Nino accepted the challenge.

"We'll see who's the _fastest_ as soon as we get to the party, we'll leave in forty minutes, the drive is short though " said Alya, intervening the two boys.

 _Wait,...maybe Marinette can bring those delicious croissants,_ Thought Adrien.

"Marinette, maybe you can bring a few of your famous croissants?" Adrien added with a warm smile. Marinette's cheeks were pink, and she stuttered "S-sure, i think i have a batch from earlier".

' _So cute'_ thought Adrien. She left to the kitchen and grabbed the batch,putting them in a container. And came back into the living room, sitting back in her seat, and started checking her phone for texts form her parents asking how she was-minding her own business.

"Okay then, we'll get our stuff ready, and then we'll head out- Mylène will pick us up with her Dad. Also Nino, could you bring your music mix on your iPod or whatever it is you have? Nathaniel needs a DJ, so your the man" Alya winked at him and stood up to go to her room. Nino smiled broadly, excited to be the DJ of the party.

"Sure thing,Alya" He then looked at his best friend, Adrien was staring absently at Marinette, Nino rolled his eyes and decided to elbow him on his side, to get him out of his weird trance. Adrien blushed out of realization of his staring.

"Hey bro, can I talk to you for a sec?" Nino pulled Adrien out of the living to the dining room near the kitchen. _Oh boy,here we go_ thought Adrien.

"Adrien are you not telling me something that I as your best friend should know? I know there's something going on between you and Marinette, I mean the long stares, the flirtin-"

"F-flirting?!, I- we- there was no flirting, just compliments". Adrien looked at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing, avoiding the eyes of Nino. Nino was giving him the 'your kidding me right' face.

"Suuure, and I didn't see you stare at Marinette's butt"said Nino with a raised eyebrow and put a smug grin.

"I-I wasn't staring at h-her butt, I w-was just admiring her clothes?

"Whatever dude, but

"Hey, so what's with you and _Alya_ " said Adrien crossing his arms nonchalantly, changing subject. Nino's cheeks turning pink.

"Your cruel, dude, I hate it when you turn the tables" he rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face.

"Oh, but Ive seen you have that dreamy face around her, she acts like she doesn't notice sometimes" mentioned Adrien.

"Dude you'll help me out right bro?"

"Definitely, what are best friends for, we can both be each others wing man" agreed Adrien.

"You know, I can't help think Marinette _likes you tho~_ whats happened? Talk to me dude "

"Okay, fine, listen, I have a c-crush on her okay. *sigh* When i went to her house to play video games-Since you and Alya didn't come, I was left alone with her-And when we were playing Mega Strike three... I-I kissed her on the cheek because of a bet, and she looked shocked, and we were sitting next to each other and I couldn't help feel like she was reeling me in, and she looked just so gorgeous in the lighting that I leaned in to kiss her but her Mom came in, and I sorta became chicken after that, Alya had called, and then I left, and now its just been..." Adrien took a breath from not breathing and let out a frustrated sigh, hunching his shoulders.

"Dude, that's great, I knew you had it in ya, but don't worry, your wing man Nino is here to help. And if you haven't noticed I've been trying to set you closer to her, I mean come on! You guys would be an adorable couple!" Nino whisper yelled, careful to not let any of the girls listen in on them just in case.

"Thanks bro, your the best" they both fist bumped and Adrien left towards the living room to get his swim trunks from his bag. Nino did the same and waited his turn to dress in the bathroom, Alya was dressing in her bedroom, while Marinette dressed in the bathroom.

The two boys sat on the couches in silence, but started making weird faces at each other, while trying to hold a straight face, but burst out laughing instead. This went on for a few minutes, but then the girls came out to the living room; Both girls opted to wear their swimsuits under their clothes. The girls were wearing mid thigh shorts and t shirts.

Marinette was wearing shorts! gosh her legs, they were smooth and sculpted to perfection, oh how it would feel to have them wrapped around his torso as he - _NO Dang It!, BAD Adrien, STOP IT!_ Adrien's jaw slacked, with his eyebrows raised as he looked at Marinette.

Nino had a mischievous grin, when he saw Adrien's expression. Adrien tried to breath-he could feel the warmth that rise to his cheeks-but she was making it difficult for him, he tried turning his attention to his phone to distract himself., but shot a curious glance at Nino, for which there was a large grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, Ma-" Nino was interrupted by a pair of hands covering his mouth.

"Nino!" Adrien whisper yelled, looking at the girls, trying to see if they heard them. He retracted his hands away, and glared at Nino with a pout.

"Oh well, she'll have to find out herself, I mean its obvious she'll find out sooner or later that you like her, unless she's clueless" whispered Nino with a shrug.

"I'll get you back, just know _I_ don't joke around with my bets " Responded Adrien with a serious whisper, but a had a smile tugging at his lip, because it was obvious he was kidding, but hey, Nino doesn't know that he actually means it though.

Adrien really was hoping to see her in her swimsuit, but he'll have to wait till they were all at the pool party. And he really did not want Nino ruining or embarrass him in front of Marinette. After the boys got dressed in their swim trunks put on a shirt to cover them, they got picked up by Mylène, and left to the party. Mylène's car was a van so they could all fit, Mylène was in front passenger seat with her Dad, Alya and Nino in the middle, and Marinette and Adrien were purposely put in the back.

Adrien had secretly hidden his kwami in his towel-while Marinette hid Tikki in her usual purse. _Its a miracle Plagg hasn't been seen yet, I guess cats really are sneaky._

Alya, Nino and Mylène have been arguing about theories and whether or not Ladybug and Chat Noir read the Ladyblog. Adrien mentally snickered to himself-because he's right there, and he's Chat Noir, and if he could, he would tell them that he did check on the Ladyblog, but that would risk his alter ego.

He looked to his left, noticing Marinette was turned to the window, smiling into her purse _her purse? why is she smiling into her purse? Wait what's that-  
_

"Mari, what are you doing?" asked Adrien trying to figure out what she was doing. She startles and puts her purse away, and makes a nervous laugh

"Oh, um, I-I um n-nothing..." She trailed into silence, heat rising to her cheeks. She should probably talk to Tikki away from all eyes and ears.' _noted'. Wait was Adrien looking at me?! eee!, oh mygudness, wait a minute..._

"Hey, why haven't I ever seen you with your hair down?" Adrien blurted out his thought, looking at her bluebell eyes.

"Um, w-well this has always been my hairstyle, but I'll probably pull out the pigtails later."said Marinette with a timid smile, and looked out the window.

She was shocked, but pleased with the question, ' _maybe- I wonder what he would think if I had my hair down today?'  
_ thought Marinette.

"Oh, hey look" He said pointing to the hotel that was now in front of them. The hotel was big, luxurious, the color beige and brown, with black accents painted on the walls. There were big letters on the top of the building, spelling **H** **ôtel de Ma'dame.**

When Adrien saw the name, it reminded him of his Lady, he smiled to himself, wondering how she was doing right now. Well, if he knew, he would know that she was fond of the nickname, also that she was probably freaking out and excited inside-for someone who is spending so much time with her crush Adrien Agreste.

When they arrived at the hotel entrance door, they were greeted by a kind old doorman. He had a navy blue tuxedo suit, and black bow tie.

"Bonsoir, and welcome to Hôtel de Ma'dame, are you all here for the pool party?" asked the Doorman with a kind smile as he opened the door for the teens.

"Why yes, could you tell us which way it is?" Asked Alya.

"It's down the lobby, to the right, and you'll see a sign that points to the pool, have fun kids" Replied the Doorman. The teens thanked him, and left following his directions towards where the pool party was.

The hotel was luxurious, with brass framed mirrors, elegant embroidery on the brown curtains hanging on the ivory walls next to the large windows. Black small tables adorned with vases that held beautiful bouquets. Chandeliers making the place dim gold, and made things so interestingly like a fuzzy dream, but it was all elegant with a slight twist of modern. As the group neared their destination, they could all see there was an indoor pool, with a glass window above it for natural lighting in-its the shape of a square, and is about 7 feet above the pool. There were tables and lounge chairs around the pool, and music was playing, they could hear laughter, splashes, and chatter from their classmates. As they all arrived at the doorway, Mylène walked away to her boyfriend Ivan.

Kim and Alex were already arguing and placing bets on who would win at being the best swimmer, while their trusted referee Max set a timer and calculations, the rest of the teens cheered them on.

Nathaniel had come out the pool, and was wearing grey swim shorts with yellow, blue,and red stripes on the sides. He looked over to where, Alya, Nino, Adrien and Marinette were at, and smiled. He walked over to them to greet them.

"Hey, guys, glad you could all make it, by the way, just saying, there are water guns around the counter near the pool, you know just for fun." Nathaniel looked at Marinette, a red blush crept up his cheeks.

"H-how a-are you M-Marinette?, um, w-would you like a-a refreshment?" asked Nathaniel rubbing the back of his neck in shyness.

"No thanks, but here, I brought some croissants" She handed the container to him.

"T-Thanks, um, y-you must be really good at b-baking huh, anyway s-see you later" Nathaniel walked away with a red face. He still had a crush on the girl, but he knew that Marinette had a crush on Adrien, everyone in the class knew, even the teachers!

Little did the redheaded teen know that someone was giving him a death glare.

'T _omato face is gonna have to back away if he tries to flirt with her'._ Adrien could feel the need to tell him to back off- his cat instincts telling him to keep what's yours away from anyone- _Yours!?, okay, I have got to get a hold of myself, first of all, she's not mine, second, I'm in love with Ladybug-but what if Ladybug doesn't really return your feeli-_ He cut off his thoughts, he couldn't waste his free time just thinking about stuff, he had to keep his cool, and act natural. Now he had to wait for the girls to change, so they could hang out in the pool, with the rest of their friends and relax a bit.

"Okay, lets go get dressed, so we can go in the pool" Said Alya grabbing Marinette's arm to the dressing rooms.

The guys started mingling with a few of their friends, Nino went to a table with his computer and hooked it up to the main speakers- the music was to be composed by his DJ skills. He started to play his mix of songs, and took some requests by some students also.

Meanwhile in the girls dressing room...

"Girl come out, we can't leave them waiting all day" said Alya. She was dressed in a blue one piece, and was waiting for  
Marinettte to come out, to see what the designer had planned on wearing.

"Fine, how does it look?" asked Marinette as she came out with her green and black two piece- a top in which she tied it around her neck- and twirled around to get an opinion from her best friend.

"Girl, it looks great, love the look, bet _Adrien_ will swoon once he sees you- the swimsuit is adorable, but you make it even cuter. I mean look, how did you even get so toned up!, okay, now he's probably going to faint." giggled Alya.

"Well um I've been lifting a lot of big flour bags, he he, the bakery's been pretty busy this year." replied Marinette, taking the tease serioulsy. Trying to at least tell a reason.

" You know what, Nino will probably drool when he sees you-your swimsuit compliments you well, good choice Alya" said Marinette

"You think so?" Asked Alya.

"I know so" Marinette said confidently, and grabbed her previous clothing, and took a look at herself in the long mirror on the wall. ' _well, I cant disagree with her, also I did a pretty good job in choosing this swimsuit, I look good. Oh wait my hair'_ she pulled out her pigtails, and let her hair fall on her shoulders that curled at the end. ' _there'_ She smiled to herself.

"Wow, it's about time you had your hair down, it looks really nice" said Alya.

"Thanks, thought I would change it up a bit today. Now come on, they're probably waiting for us" said Marinette.

Alya rolled her eyes, because she was the one saying they had to go, but smiled, and got her phone out to snap some pictures of Adrien's reaction upon seeing Marinette, in which could serve as more evidence of his 'hidden' crush on her. And walked ahead of her.

Aand back to the guys...

"Okay, I put the music mix on replay for a while-Hey, where are Alya and Marinette, what is it with girls taking so long?" said Nino, the two guys had sat down by some lounge chairs, waiting for the girls to come back, Adrien and Nino had already taken off their shirts, in case someone might push them in the pool, but hey maybe it was to just showoff to the girls they liked. Nino had muscles too, but not as ripped as Adrien, everyone would think its because of Adrien's modeling, but only he knew it was because he has Chat Noir...

"Oh, its probably just a girl thin-" Adrien didn't finish his sentence, because he was flabbergasted-his mouth agape, he caught sight of Marinette. Whoa...M _arinette is freaking hot in that swimsuit, she actually has her hair down! that swimsuit is wow... the way it just shows off how curved her waist... its like she's already trying to seduce me! what the heck is wrong with me- wait are those cat paws on her swimsuit?! ugghh she's going to be the death of me._

As Marinette came walking towards where they were, there was a mischievous scheming Alya who was already taking pictures of the blond and noirette.

 _Holy Fudge nuggets!, she's got abs!when was this-_ Adrien stared at her swaying hips, and could feel his face heat up, he looked up to her face, her cheeks were dusted cherry, but she was smiling non the less and waved at him.

"Wow...Marinette, your hair looks g-gorgeous that way" said Adrien without really thinking-trying his best not to say something that would embarrass him, besides the other thoughts going through his mind.

Nino nudged him in the shoulder, bringing him out of his daze. Adrien looked away trying really hard not to get lost looking at those blue ocean eyes, in which he would gladly drown in.

"Th-thanks Adrien" replied Marinette, the slight blush never fading.

"Sorry we took long, now how 'bout we see who will win the bet of fastest swimmer. I'm guessing Nino will, I've been waiting all day" encouraged Alya to Nino.

"Hey, there's only one way to find out, you up for the challenge bro? " said Nino to the blonde.

"Definitely, just give me a sec " Said Adrien with a mischievous smile, but really hoping he didn't make himself look stupid in front of Marinette after what he said, but maybe she wouldn't think he was an idiot.

Adrien quickly took Nino's glasses and handed them to Alya, he grabbed him from behind and ran towards the pool, jumping in with a big splash, while wetting a few people in the process. The two boys rose to the surface and started their race from one end to the other of the pool, they did a few laps -unfortunately for Nino, he got tired after a while, and lost the bet.

"Dude! Why the heck couldn't you just push me in like a normal person?!" Said Nino jokingly.

"That would have been fun, but Alya would rather see your reaction, right? Anyway, I won the bet" said Adrien smugly.

"Hey, you know what you should do to pay up for your loss? " countered Adrien with a wide grin. Who probably had something stored up for a time like this.

"What?"queried Nino, suspicious of what Adrien had planned.

"For losing...you have to flirt with Alya, then slowly take away her glasses and look into her eyes, flirt with her-and then... you have to carry her and jump into the pool. got it?" He said with a nonfading chesire grin.

Nino's eyes went wide at what he had to do because of his loss to a bet, _a bet!, for goodness sake what is with him and bets lately?! Man, never again will i ever place a bet with him, he is merciless'_ thought Nino _._

"Fiiinee, but its your fault if she kills me" warned Nino.

Nino and Adrien got out of the pool, and Nino was closely being watched by Adrien. Adrien sat at his previous lounge chair hidden from view by a few people, and took a magazine to make it look like he wasn't paying attention to anything around him-although making sure Nino accomplished the compromise.

Adrien had a knowing grin -the sight was adorable- Nino and Alya were both blushing, Nino gently took away Alya's glasses, and started saying some sweet things (obviously flirting with her) and was sweetly smiling at her, but then he took off his glasses too, and had a mischievous glint in his eyes, he quickly picked up Alya bridal style, and ran to the pool, jumping in with a perplexed Alya-who seemed kinda mad and irritated- but they were in their own little world, and started laughing and play fighting in the pool with Nathaniel and Rose.

Adrien started cackling over how well Nino played out the compromise. ' _Glad she didn't' kill him yet-wait will she kill me instead'_ thought Adrien in fear of the wrath of Alya. Marinette was laughing too over what happened, and was walking over to where Adrien was sitting. She had gone in the pool to swim and talk to a few of her classmates, she was glistening wet, her hair was curly and her face was glowing from the laughter. - _beautiful-_

"Oh my gosh, that was so funny, you should have seen Alya's face" Marinette giggled. She sat down on the chair next to him and outstretched her hands behind her -leaning back- and crossed her right leg over the other.

"Yea, I got Nino to do it, because he lost to the bet of earlier, but now I'm worried if Alya will kill me" chuckled Adrien, he relaxed in his chair-putting his hands behind his head, and crossed his ankles.

"Nah, she wouldn't dare, she- you know what, never mind, enjoy life while you can, she _will_ get her revenge one way or another" Said Marinette in a teasing way.

Adrien dramatically put his arm on his face, as if in distress" Whatever should I do, hide and be a coward or a be a knight in shining armor ready to fight the evil Alya?" He dramatically teased.

"Well, a knight would have to save a princess from an evil queen" said Marinette as a matter of fact.

"Well, Princess, glad your next to your knight in shinning armor" said Adrien, with a smug grin, and winked at her. He was definitely showing off his Chat side. Marinette turned beet red, and couldn't really form a

There was a beat of silence.

"I think its great that we get to relax and enjoy ourselves over the break, while having fun with our friends, don't you think" commented Marinette.

"Yea" breathed Adrien, as he closed his eyes in relaxation-listening to the soothing beach like music that was playing.

Marinette couldn't help but bask in the handsome sight of Adrien. He was still a bit wet from coming out of the pool from a while ago-and it was definitely showing on his muscles and _oh my gosh six pack_. In front of her was a innocent-scandalous vision of muscles and disheveled-yet silky-hair. It was like he was tempting her to come over- she looked over his face- his emerald eyes were closed, but they could usually start a fire if they looked straight at you- he has a cute nose, and his plump lips were slightly parted-they would be _oh so kissable lips. I bet kissing those lips would drift me to heaven, as he wraps his arms around me and - oh who am I kidding, me and my daydreaming. But what if he actually wants to kiss me? He tried to a while ago. I wonder...  
_

"H-Hey, um, Adrien?" she said timidly, but had a hint of curiosity in her voice. He didn't respond, but there was certainly pink dusting his cheeks.

She used some of her Ladybug confidence and scooted closer to him. So she bent down next to him, and lightly poked his cheek, no reaction. _Hmm, nothing_ , she poked it again, only getting a twitch from his nose.

"Hey, are you seriously asleep right now?" She whispered to his left ear. A smile of amusement suddenly appearing on Adrien's face.

"Nah... is there something on my face?" He mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes.

"No, but um..." she stared at his lips and got lost in cloud nine, wondering the feel of them.

"You have very cute lips- I- I mean uh, you have very nice h-hair, no wait - dang it" she stammered, blushing strawberry of embarrassment. And scooted away to her seat, looking away from him. She heard a light chuckle and looked back at him, he sat up and had a surprisingly mischievous glint in his eyes, ( _that's what it looked like to her)_ on his face as his eyes locked on to her bluebell eyes. Her face heated up, and it felt like everything around her was dissipating, she could probably melt from looking into those hot emerald eyes.

She subconsciously bit her lower lip and couldn't utter a word. He stood up and sat next to her, his knee brushing hers. She hoped he couldn't her heartbeat- placing her hands on her lap, she sheepishly looked away, but only to try to tame her blush.

She didn't know what to say- it isn't easy to get your brain to function, while a very cute boy was sitting mere inches from you, she thought. _Come on Marinette, think!_ -maybe he'll start a conversation she thought to herself in panic. But she was pulled out of her thoughts by Adrien's voice.

"Mari-" his voice interrupted by a scream from somewhere in the hotel lobby. _really, now an akuma shows up, come on!, I was just-_ he thought was interrupted by being tugged by Marinette.

"What are you doing?!" He asked, wondering why she wasn't just running to safety instead of pulling him away, he had to transform with no one around.

"Wait here, I'll go see if there's anyone else who needs help" She pushed him into a closet, and ran off. Leaving a perplexed Adrien,

'What?! There's no way, I'm going to let her go out there to be in danger from an akuma.'

* * *

 **Okay, ppl, this chapter took me a very, very long time to try and finish it. And I'm so sorry this was so late, usually i wait a lil over seven days, but it took longer. I know this chapter could have been way more fluffier, but i thought that would have been too much too soon.**

 **Stares at plot bunny who's watching a romantic comedy *nibbles on carrot* I've got my eye on you...  
**

 **Anyway, am i good at this writing thing? Should I continue this, let me know in the reviews :)  
**

 **Have you guys heard about the new kwami's, its such great news! Cant wait for season two and three! Adrienette will be in a cage in one of the episodes! Also, probably a genderbent episode.  
**


End file.
